La vengeance sublime
by Fred et Mione
Summary: Ce qui se passe réellement dans les vestiaires de Quidditch....Première fic commune entre Fred & Mione...Reviews plz....Chapitre 3 terminé! lisez-le c'est ce que vous attendiez!!
1. Default Chapter

Ce qui se passe vraiment dans le vestiaire de Quidditch  
  
C'était le 3eme match de la saison pour l'équipe des Gryffondors dirigée par la ''charmante'' Angelina Johnson .Comme à l'habitude Ron avait oublié ses protections de gardien (encore une fois..) et sa petite amie Hermione alla lui apporter (comme les autres fois.) Harry et cette dernière discutèrent un peu avant le match faisant remarquer à Ron son manque d'assiduité maladif.Ron grimaça et fit les yeux ronds à Hermione ce qui mit cette dernière en colère.Elle chiala un peu et lui cria un simple :  
  
-Hé bien, tu sais quoi Mr Weasley ? Je peux très bien vivre sans toi.Je suis assez écoeurée que tu me traite en objet et que tu me prennes comme une moins que rien.Toi et moi c'est fini.  
  
-Mais Mione..  
  
-Il n'y a pas de ''mais Mione''!!!! F-I-N-I  
  
-Bon, déclara Harry, encore la même qu'hier.Vous n'êtes pas tannés de vous tomber sur les nerfs.  
  
-Toi, Ta gueule!!! Répondit Hermione outrée  
  
-Bon.Je me la fermes, Hermi, je t'avertis, ne viens pas brailler sur mon épaule quand tu réaliseras que t'as fait la plus belle erreur de ta vie.  
  
Ron fit volte face et n'écoutant plus ce que son ex lui reprochait (encore une fois, pour faire changement) se dirigea vers les gradins et alla voir la jolie Parvati Patil. (Imaginez la suite.)  
  
Hermione roula les yeux puis s'apprêtant à quitter le vestiaire puisque tous les joueurs (ou presque) était déjà affairés sur le terrain, pour un mini-entrainement de 30 minutes puis, elle heurta un beau rouquin un peu perdu, à moitié habillé qui se dépêchait à mettre sa robe aux couleurs de sa maison, le rouge et le or, évidemment!Ce dernier murmura un presque inaudible ''Tu vas me le payer Johnson'' Hermione le regarda.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle à fait cette Miss Johnson pour que Frederik Weasley soit si en colère contre elle?  
  
-Rien de spécial Hermione.Elle a seulement.non laisse faire.  
  
-Elle a seulement quoi?  
  
-Bof, disons que je l'ai surprise dans le lit de mon frère, les deux dans une position disons, peu orthodoxe.  
  
-Et, disons, idée comme ça.Ça te dirait de te venger??? Fred regarda Hermione d'un air étonné, puis une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. ''Et puis pourquoi pas, pensa-t-il, si elle ne se gène pas, alors pourquoi devrais-je!''  
  
Alors mademoiselle préfète, que voulez-vous dire par se venger?  
  
Le ton qu'avait employé Fred pour s'exprimer indiqua à Hermione qu'il avait compris exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Hermione s'enroula savamment les cheveux dans ses doigts et regardant le renommé batteur de l'équipe tout aussi renommée d'un air angélique, lui dit :  
  
Hé bien. tu pourrais me décrire plus exactement ce que George et Madame Capitaine de Gryffondors faisaient quand tu les as surpris.  
  
Fred la regarda droit dans les yeux et la reconsidéra, il n'avait jamais pensé à Hermione comme une victime potentielle de son irrésistible charme. De plus, cette jeune femme sortait (enfin aux dernières nouvelles) avec son frère cadet. Il avait donc toujours été hors de question d'avoir une relation autre que amicale avec Miss Granger. Vu d'un autre ?il, l'incarnation de l'élève parfaite pouvait aussi voir s'étendre cette appellation à son corps. En effet les courbes qui se dessinaient sous les yeux de Fred n'étaient pas désagréables à regarder.  
  
Après toi Hermione, je crois que la salle des douches serait plus appropriée pour une démonstration.  
  
Mais comme tu es galant Fred, je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi, dit Hermione avant de se diriger d'une démarche qui semblait au jumeau, très sexy, vers la douche.  
  
Fred la suivi en imaginant tous les délices auxquels il pourrait bientôt avoir accès. En entrant dans la salle des douches, il fut surpris par le sans-gêne qu'affichait Hermione. En effet, elle le plaqua sur le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement.Il lui sourit et elle lui dit :  
  
-Soyez patient, vous n'avez encore rien vu! 


	2. 2

''Attendez, vous n'avez rien vu'' lui avait-elle dit. Il frissonnait à cette idée. Jamais Fred n'aurait pensé et même dans ces rêves les plus fous avoir une aventure avec Hermione Granger, l'ex de son frère cadet. Mais que redoutait-il? Avait-il peur? Ne voulait-il pas explorer ce territoire interdit? Toutes ces questions dansaient dans sa tête et il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Hermione l'embrassa de nouveau ce qui chassa tout doutes de son esprit puis elle lui caressa les cheveux ce qui déclencha de petites décharges électriques qui fût fort appréciées pas Fred. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.Hermione laissa courir mains sur l'ensemble du corps de sa victime, qui ne s'en plaignait point puis, elle lui retira son chandail. Il ne broncha pas, se laissant aller totalement. Fred eut la chair de poule lorsqu'elle se mit à embrasser son torse. C'était si doux, il frémit, il en voulait plus. il en fallait plus. Par où commencer? Il avait envie d'elle et c'était assez évident, disons-le! Seulement, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il n'était pas certain qu'elle veule allez jusqu'au bout avec lui. Il y repensa puis ce dit à lui-même ''Elle ne me l'aurait pas proposé si elle n'en avait pas eu réellement envie non?'' Il se détendit, il la voulait et c'était maintenant ou jamais, il fallait qu'il passe à l'action, elle avait pris le dessus sur lui depuis le début, c'était l'heure de rectifier les choses. Il respira longuement avec difficulté puis dit :  
  
-Hermione? T'en es sûre? Tu veux.  
  
-Shhhh. Est-ce que je te l'aurais proposé si je n'avais pas vraiment voulu? Ne soit pas idiot, je suis certaine que je veux. Tu sais, j'ai toujours été attirée par toi. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais très sexy, je suis toujours du même avis d'ailleurs! Je n'aurais pourtant jamais pensé pouvoir un jour, tu sais. Bon, pas la peine de me donner la peine de t'expliquer, tu es plutôt brillant, du moins, tu comprends ce que tu tiens à comprendre.  
  
Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et Fred devint aussi (sinon plus) rouge que ses cheveux puis, Hermione continua.  
  
-Tu sais, tu n'as pas à rougir, je ne fais que dire la vérité.  
  
-Bof, tu sais.  
  
-Shhhh. (Elle lui mit son index sur la bouche) ce que je veux que tu me fasses, n'est pas très compliquée à comprendre. Je veux que tu me prennes maintenant, ici. Ne te gêne pas, maintenant que tu as la certitude que je suis en accords. Vas-y!  
  
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Hermione Granger, la timide préfète des Gryffondors lui donnait comme ordre de lui faire l'amour? Wow! Comme si il allait lui refuser. Il se sentit perdre le contrôle, ça promettait d'être très excitant! 


	3. 3

Un long frisson parcouru le dos d'Hermione lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Fred glisser sur sa taille. Ah! Comme il était beau sans son chandail rouge et or. La faible lueur que procuraient les lanternes faisait danser les ombres sur le magnifique torse du batteur. Il la guida vers un banc, sans arrêter de la caresser et, avec milles précautions, l'aida à s'allonger sur celui-ci. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps, sous la robe de sa victime. Il la débarrassa de cette inutile pièce de tissus, et se releva pour pouvoir admirer la magnifique jeune fille qui se trouvait sous lui. Il laissa courir son regard sur celle-ci, admirant la finesse avec lequel se dessine son cou et en regardant plus bas, les rondeurs qui apparaissent sous ses sous-vêtements. Après un instant de stupeur, il se pencha à nouveau, et l'embrassa tendrement. Le désir montait en lui, ses mains ne caressaient plus le dos de Mme Granger, mais parcourait maintenant le ventre de celle-ci, explorant les courbes, qui un instant auparavant, l'avait bouche bé. Puis, ses mains se rejoignirent pour enlever ce qui restait de vêtements et qui l'empêchait d'accéder aux plaisirs charnels qui l'attendaient.  
  
Hermione, qui jusque là appréciait d'être aussi intime avec un garçon si séduisant, fut gênée par sa nudité soudainement révélée. Elle s'attendait à une réaction négative de la part de Fred, mais celui-ci, à en voir son air, semblait apprécier la vue qu'elle lui avait offerte. Il recommença à l'embrasser, et Hermione se dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, mais elle était figée de se retrouvée nue devant (ou plutôt sous) lui.  
  
Qu'as-tu donc Hermione? Tu ne veux plus?  
  
Fred tenta de se dégager mais c'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione décida  
de surmonter sa gêne et elle referma l'étreinte qui enlaçait les deux  
élèves. Hermione soulagea le batteur de la présence de ses vêtements et  
les deux se retrouvèrent nus. Hermione regarda le séduisant jeune homme  
et dis :  
  
Je croyais m'être faites assez claire, Frederik Weasley, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, maintenant.  
  
Fred n'attendait rien d'autre, il entreprit d'embrasser chaque centimètres du corps d'Hermione ce qui eu pour effet de la faire frémir de plaisir. Elle sentait le désir enfler en elle, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Maintenant, chaque baiser, chaque caresse lui arrachait des gémissements, elle était prête, elle le voulait maintenant, c'était une urgence. Mais Fred prolongeait l'attente, caressant les parties les plus intimes de sa belle, ses mains allant de la poitrine de la jeune femme jusqu'au bas du ventre, explorant la source du feu de la passion qui consumait la raison d'Hermione, pour ensuite caresser son dos, faisant redescendre la tension créée. Il recommençait ensuite son manège en glissant ses mains vers le bas du dos faisant à nouveau gonfler le désir en lui. Hermione, sous cet assaut de tendresse et de caresses exquises, semblait flotter sur un nuage. Elle avait jusque là été passive, étant emportée par l'attention que lui donnait son partenaire, elle fit donc descendre ses mains d'autour du cou de Fred et apprécia de ses mains les épaules bien faites du joueur de Quidditch. Elle fit ensuite une descente vers le torse de celui-ci, caressant les muscles finement ciselés qui le forme. Elle s'intéressa longuement aux épaules et aux bras, qu'elle couvrit de baisers alors que ses mains couraient le long du torse de son amant. Elle continua ainsi pour un moment et elle pris alors le sexe de Fred et le massa avec des raffinements qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, causant un faible gémissement de la part de celui- ci. De son côté, Fred ne se contenait plus, il n'avait pas assez de ses deux mains pour montrer à Hermione à quel point il l'a désirait. Il tremblait dans l'attente d'assouvir ses désirs. Puis, ne tenant plus, il repoussa délicatement les mains d'Hermione et entra en elle aussi doucement qu'il le pu. La belle brune se cabra et une interrogation s'imposa à l'esprit du rouquin. L'avait-elle déjà fait avec Ron? Ce dernier ne parlait jamais de ses ébats avec son ex-compagne, mais était-ce parce que, justement, il n'y avait rien à dire? Toutes ces questions tournoyaient dans la tête du jeune homme et il en oublia ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce qu'Hermione remarqua.  
  
Qu'y a-t-il mon beau? demanda Hermione. Je ne te conviens pas? Tu ne veux pas vraiment de moi? Je suis désolé c'est moi qui t'es forcé, si tu veux, on peut arrêter.  
  
Non, non. tout est parfait, répondit Fred en reprenant ses esprits.  
  
Il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de la demoiselle et avec une tendresse infinie, entreprit de faire l'amour à la préfète des Gryffondors. Et il le fit avec habileté, car au bout de quelques instants, la jeune femme fut parcourue de longs frissons de plaisirs. Elle ne voulait plus que faire un avec lui elle le serrait si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'elle voulait se briser contre lui. La brûlure aigue qu'elle avait ressentie s'était transformée en un feu qui la rongeait lentement, qui montait en elle. Elle émit une plainte sourde qui venait du plus profond de son être, puis entre deux halètement, murmura à l'oreille de Fred :  
  
Continue, c'est si bon.  
  
Elle fut interrompue par un autre petit cri, et alors que Fred accélérait la cadence, elle fut submergée par une intense sensation de plaisir, elle ne se contenait plus, disant des bouts de phrases incohérentes à l'endroit de son amant dans le but de l'encourager à continuer. Quant à lui, Fred était au septième ciel, jamais auparavant il n'avait procuré autant de plaisir à une fille. Il ne voulait pas que ça cesse immédiatement alors il ralentit un peu le mouvement, dans le but de se contenir plus longtemps. Hermione semblait être plus calme, laissant échapper de faibles cris. Fred cru que le moment était venu pour lui d'en finir. Il se laissa donc aller, et dans un dernier mouvement, toute la tension qui s'était bâtie depuis le début tomba, laissant les deux amants dans un état second, où chacun d'eux repensait à ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.  
  
Fred contempla Hermione, qui était étendue sous lui, toujours frémissante, les yeux fermés, le regard serein. Il regarda son visage qui trônait au milieu de la cascade que formait sa chevelure. Il se promit de ne jamais oublier cette image, d'une si belle femme, nue et .satisfaite. 


End file.
